1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to raking tools and, more particularly, to a novel construction of a raking tool intended to greatly increase the efficiency of the user. While the present invention is described and illustrated herein in the form of a leaf rake, the invention need not be so limited. The invention is intended to cover all manner of raking tools, one end of which is drawn along the ground, whether lawn, garden, or otherwise, to collect leaves and other debris, gather the collected material in the form of a pile, or otherwise, then dispose of it in some suitable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional raking tools are typically constructed in the general manner disclosed by Lambert in U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,070 which includes a rake head comprised of a plurality of flexible tines symmetrically disposed in a lateral array on either side of an elongated handle.
In some instances, as disclosed by Jenkins in U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,607, the rake head of a raking tool can be adjustably attached and positioned relative to an elongated handle. Jenkins also discloses an elongated handle for the raking tool which has upper and lower tubular telescoping elements and a pair of transversely extending hand grips mounted, respectively, on the upper and lower elements. While the position of the lower hand grip is adjustable along the length of the lower telescoping element, the position of the upper hand grip is fixed. When a user holds the hand grips and manipulates the raking tool in the intended manner, the effective length of the raking tool automatically varies with the sweeping motion performed by the user.
Another variation of a raking tool is disclosed by Allen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,074. That patent discloses a rake-like device for grasping and lifting a pile of fallen leaves and comprises an elongated hollow handle with a rake head attached to its lowermost extremity. The rake head is comprised of a circular array of flexible metal tines whose tips define a circle. A cable disposed within the handle extends in a loop configuration to engage with eyes associated with the tines. When the cable is pulled upwardly, the tines move radially in unison in an upwardly convergent manner. When the pulling force is removed, the tines return to their outwardly disposed positions.
It was in light of the foregoing prior art that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.